


I need you (I love you)

by starsarefallinglikeangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poerty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2998208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsarefallinglikeangels/pseuds/starsarefallinglikeangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel poem I wrote a while ago but wanted to post here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you (I love you)

When we first met, I was in hell  
and you where my angel from heaven  
but now, you've a broken halo,  
(it’s crown upon your shattered mind).  
You pulled me up as I pulled you down  
(we met somewhere in the middle).  
We fought side by side  
together and against the world,  
but then our world fell apart.  
(I found you out, you lied)  
You fought against me,  
you betrayed me,  
(you hurt me in ways you’ll never know).  
I missed you, I needed you  
(I loved you, I still do)  
and just when I was accepting your absence  
you came back. (but you forgot me)  
You always come back.  
(why do you always come back?)  
We patched things up eventually (do you remember that?)  
(not everything can be fixed by your makeshift stitches)  
When we first met, I was in hell  
and you where my angel from heaven  
and now you have fallen.  
(you're lost, graceless)  
I need to find you,  
because I still need you (I still love you).


End file.
